


Star-Crossed Lovers

by mayalooloo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayalooloo/pseuds/mayalooloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How can I love him when he is out of my world... Literally"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was getting dark as the sun was hanging low near the horizon. The highway has been empty for hours, so it was eerily quiet. Shadows were being cast from every tree and road sign that was passed. Miles away from civilization, Louis sighed as he realized it was going to get dark soon. He always despised the night since he could never afford to sleep in a bed and has to sleep in a very claustrophobic space in the back seat of his truck. On warm and clear nights, however, he was able to sleep in the back of his truck, which to him was a way better option.

Louis slowed down to pull over and end the day early when his stomach growled and ached causing him to groan in frustration. He knew he was going to have to find a gas station or a cheap restaurant soon. He couldn't remember when the last time he ate something. It could've been a couple of days ago or maybe it was last week. It was unhealthy but he was more focused on getting to his destination than his personal health. Hesitantly, Louis wondered if he should continue down the highway now to see if he could find something or some place where he could get food in him or wait until morning to do so. He decided to do it now so he wouldn't have any distractions in the morning. So Louis continued down the road and hoped to come across something soon.

Some time later he finally came across a lonely worn-down gas station. The closer he got to it, the worse it looked. Paint was chipping off badly. There was big blotches of rusty brick where the paint had completely chipped off. To make it worse, there was huge graffiti art scattered around the building. Louis warily turning into the the parking lot and parked near a gas pump. He glanced down at his gas meter to see if it needed a refill but fortunately, it was still half full.

He sighed and turned off his truck while wondering what his life has come to. He used to come home to a warm home cooked meal every night. He used to have a comfortable bed which stayed unmade that he slept in every night. It was times like this when he wonders why he left in the first place. It was times like this when he regrets spending all of his money on a plane ticket to America so he could 'start over'. But as people say "The past is in the past so you have to just keep moving forward and not look back."

Louis opens the truck door which squeaks and groans in protest. His truck was quite old. He did not know exactly how old it was since he found it in a dump yard. He paid $30 U.S. dollars for it. The original owner said it wouldn't last long but he's had it for almost a year now. Louis steps out of his truck and shivers as the cold night air hits him. He turns around and reaches to the back to grab his jacket out of his backseat. Once in his grip, he quickly tosses it on while sighing in content as the warmth was quickly returned.

He stood there for a minute feeling like he forgot something but his stomach growled again reminding him why he was here. Louis shut the door and walked towards the building. His steps were fast and brisk as he wanted to spend the least amount of time as he could in the cold. He walked up to the yellowing glass door and peaked in. The place didn't look any better on the inside than outside. There is a big stain on one wall and the floor looks like it hasn't been swept and cleaned in a while. To make it worse, there was a haggard man who had quite a few tattoos behind the counter. The man was a lot bigger than Louis and it freaked him out even more, but he knew he was overreacting.

Mentally shaking his head, he open the door and slowly walked in. The man looked up from the newspaper he was reading when he heard the chine go off and offered him a tired smile which Louis gave a small one in return. The man picked his newspaper back up and started reading again, acting like Louis was never there. But Louis didn't pay much attention because he was too busy trying to see how many items he can get for only ten dollars. He walked around and picked the cheapest things he saw. He ended up with a few bags of chips and a couple granola bars. As he walked up to the counter to check out, he saw something behind the man that he really had a crave for. Smiling, he set the things down on the counter and waited for the man to look up.

"Um... Hello" Louis said trying to get the man's attention. The man finally looked up, then at the snacks, then back at Louis with a raised eyebrow.

"You gonna buy all that, son?" the man questioned, his gruff voice hinting that he smokes. Louis nodded his head and pushed his stuff toward the man.

"Yeah, and...uh... one of bottles behind you" Louis pointed out. The man didn't turn around but smirked.

"Which one?" Louis scanned the choices but they all looked too similar.

"Whatever I can get for ten dollars." He shrugged. The man nodded and turned around. While he was searching, Louis looked around at the counter to see if he missed something. Then Louis thought of something he wished he never had to do. He felt bad as he swiped a couple candy bars and a pack of gum and quickly stuffed it in his jacket pocket just as the man turned back around. He tried not to look suspicious as the guilt ate at him. Maybe he shouldn't have done that but it was too late as the man was handing him a bag full of the items. He quickly paid twenty dollars and winced as the man took it from him. He hated giving up so much money.

Louis quickly grabbed the bag and walked toward the exit. He didn't turn around as he gave a small wave at the man and left before he could possibly get a reply. When he got to his truck he realized he left his keys in the ignition and started to freak out. Luckily when he tried the handle, it was unlocked. He quickly opened the door and got in, closing it behind him. He tossed the bag into the passenger floorboard and emptied his pockets. He put them on his dashboard and froze. He stole something. Louis William Tomlinson stole something.

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as the gas station lights started flickering. To his surprise, the flickering didn't stop after a few seconds as he though it would. He turned his truck on and jumped nearly hitting his head on the roof. His radio was going crazy. It was buzzing and beeping for a minute before it just went to static. Louis didn't remember turning on the radio in the first place. He tried to turn off the noise but was only able to lower the volume. He ignored the noise and put his truck in drive. He pulled up to the road sat there for a second trying to recollect his thoughts on what just happened. He was about to turn around and possibly get some sleep in the parking lot when something caught his attention.

There was a light going across the sky. He stared at it for awhile thinking it was a shooting star but he knew a shooting star wouldn't be that close to land. He eyed the unknown falling object as it got progressively closer and closer to the ground. Curious, he pulled out of the parking lot and headed the same direction that it was going. He followed it far until it finally landed. He was a great distance away from it but he still felt his car jolt from the force of the explosion. It nearly caused him to drive off the highway but he regained himself quickly. 

It was only a few minutes before he reached the area where it landed considering he was speeding way over the speed limit but the road was empty so he didn't care. He turned to the right and drove off the road and into the wilderness. He did not know the exact location of where it was but he knew he was close because his headlights started flickering and radio started to act up again. He stopped his truck and turned it off. He didn't want whatever it was to mess it up even more. 

Cautiously, he got out of his car and started to walk, forgetting to close the door. Soon he could see a faint blue light glowing off in the distance. Not knowing what do do, he continued his path to it. The closer he got the more destruction he saw. He tried not to step on any of the flames that littered the burnt ground as he focused on the blue light, which was now brighter and closer than before.


	2. Chapter 2

It was deathly quiet. All that was heard was Louis' rapid heart beat that beats faster the closer he gets. The air was getting foggier until he could barely see which scared him. He was so vulnerable right now so something could easily jump him and take him down. He put his arms out in front of him trying to feel around for something solid. Walking slowly and carefully so he wouldn't trip, he finally hit something. He held on to the object and brought his face to closer to see what it was. It took a minute to figure out what he was touching but when he finally saw it, he sighed. It was a bloody tree.

He turned around and leaned his back against the tree. He wondered if it was even worth it to go on. He didn't know what fell from the sky. It could be dangerous yet he was out here in the middle of the night while he could barely see. He decided to stay near the tree until the dust died down enough for him to get back to his truck. He slid down the tree until he was sitting and rested his against it. Might as well get comfortable seeing as it might be a while.

Before he knew it he fell asleep but was awoken by a movement in the leaves near him. He sat up quicky looking around him until he remembered what happened and why he was here. He glanced up at the sky and groaned. The sun has already crossed the horizon and was nearly right above him. He slept on the cold hard ground all night and there was a pain in his lower back from hardness of the tree he was still leaned against. He got up slowly and as least painful as he could and stretched causing his a bone in his back to pop and he pain to go away. He took one long last look around before heading in a direction he hoped lead to his truck.

On his way, he kept hearing leaves rustling behind him. Every time he turned around, however, there was nothing there. He thought it was just wind until he heard a large thump behind him followed by a gasp. He quickly turned around just in time to see a brown blur go behind a tree. Confused he edged his way towards the tree and peaked around it only to see nothing there. Shaking his head, he turned around thinking he was hallucinating considering he slept on the ground and he hasn't eaten a thing in days.

Louis finally makes it back to his truck safely and without anymore hallucinations. He rushed inside and turned it on along with the heater. He didn't realize how cold he actually was. While he sat there warming up, he thought about the events that happened last night. He remembered how whatever it was messed with his truck. He turned up the radio and tried out his headlights. They were working fine now. Whatever that thing was, it's gone now.

He put his truck in reverse and turned around to see where he was going, but instead he saw a pale and very very naked boy. He looked young yet grown at the same time. His hair was a brown mess but he could tell it was long and curly just by the way it sat on his head. Not realizing what he was doing, Louis subconsciously eased his foot off the brake and his truck lurched backwards almost hitting the boy before he could remember to put his foot back on the brake. He quickly turned around and put it back in park. He got out of his truck and rushed behind his truck only to see that the boy was gone. 

He stood there turning around in circles wondering if he really saw someone or if he was just seeing things again. But he realized that he actually saw someone this time because he heard small whimpers from behind a nearby tree. He walked over to the tree carefully this time so he wouldn't scare him off.

"Hello? Are you okay?" Louis spoke softly trying to encourage the boy to come out of hiding. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you" The whimpers started to cease and the boy peaked out from behind the huge tree but cowered back when he saw the gaze Louis was giving him. 

"You look lost and you must be cold with no clothes on. Stay here and let me go get some spare clothes that I keep in my truck" Louis turned around and headed back to the truck hoping the boy will still be there when he got back. Sure enough, the boy was still there when he got back to the tree with the warmest clothes he had. He laid them on the ground beside the tree and backed away. 

"There's the warmest clothes I have...So... Um... yeah" Louis awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and waited for the boy to come out and change into his clothes. Then after waiting a couple of minutes with nothing happening he finally thought some logic and turned around to give the boy privacy. As soon as his back was to the tree, he heard shuffling and movement as the boy was putting on the clothes. When it all stopped and everything went quiet, he turned back around to see the boy leaning against the tree looking at him with a curious gaze.

"Hey, there. I'm Louis" Louis introduced himself. He put out his hand for a shake but when the boy made no move to shake his hand, he slowly and 'casually' brought it back down by his side. "What's your name?"

Finally the boy showed a sign of acknowledgment him and whispered out "Name?"

"Yeah, your name. You have one right? Everyone has one. Like I said... I'm Louis" Louis said pointing to himself. The boy furrowed his eyebrows cocked his head to one side as if he was in deep thought but never answered. So Louis gave up and tried something else. Maybe he can get his name later.

"Are you hungry? I have a few things I could possibly give to you if you're hungry." He asked slowly wondering if the boy could actually understand him or if he was just making a fool of himself. But when the boy vigorously nodded, Louis smiled when he realized he was getting somewhere.

"Okay, well you have to be tired also. Come with me. I can give you a ride to the nearest town and maybe you can call someone, yeah?" He motioned for the boy to follow as he headed back to his truck. He sensed the boy's hesitation but he also knew that the boy wouldn't give up a chance for food if he was really hungry. Thinking about food made Louis' stomach growl. Groaning, he walked to the passenger side and opened the door. He turned his gaze back to the boy who was a couple yards behind him. He looked inside the truck seeing that his bag was still in the floorboard. He picked it up and tossed it onto the drivers seat and looked back over to the boy who was edging his way closer every second.

"Okay, you can get in now."He walked around the truck to the drivers side leaving the door open for the boy to get in. He got in and sat down quickly putting the bag on his lap and closed the door. It was times like this that he was glad that he left the heater on. Since he never heard the passenger door close, he looked over and nearly jumped out of his skin. The boy was already sitting there with the door closed and munching on a chocolate bar that he left on the dashboard. He did it so quietly. He never heard the boy get in. He never heard the door close. He never even heard him open the wrapper to the candy bar.

"Uh... Well so you like chocolate, huh?" He could feel so much tension in such small a small place that it was suffocating. Louis dug around in the bag that was still on his lap and took out a couple of granola bars and handed the boy one while open one for himself. They sat there for minute while snacking on the food that Louis bought. When is was all sorted out and eaten the boy looked down muttering something almost inaudible. When Louis realized that he said 'Thanks" he responded by giving him a nod and grabbed all the trash and threw it in the back. He would throw it out later.

"Do you have anywhere specific that you want to go?" The boy looked up and that was when Louis finally had a good look at him. He was honestly really gorgeous but his face look really tired and worn out. He had bags under his green eyes and his mouth seemed to be placed into a permanent frown. That made Louis frown and wonder when was the last time he had gotten any sleep. 

"When was the last time you had some sleep? You look tired. Lay your seat back and rest a bit. I wake you up when we get to a town" Louis was getting frustrated that he wasn't answering any of his questions but he knew that the boy probably thought he was just a crazy man that bribed him in his truck with food so he can take him home. So maybe he was overreacting but he knew it took some time to trust someone. Especially someone you met on the side of the road who nearly ran over you. But to his surprised the boy spoke. He spoke loudly and clearly instead of mumbling and muttering he has been doing.

"Look thanks for everything but you didn't have to do this." He spoke with strange confidence that came out of nowhere.

"But I couldn't leave you to starve and freeze" Louis cheeks brighten when he remembered when the boy didn't have any clothes.

"Seriously, I wish I could repay you for all you've done for me but I can't stay" His eyes laced with guilt. Louis sighed and nodded. 

"Okay, fine but at least take this" Louis opened the compartment and took out ten dollars. He might be short on money but he isn't that mean just to let someone who has nothing but the clothes he gave him leave with nothing.

"No! No, It's fine. I don't need your money. I can survive without it" Louis rolled his eyes and stuffed it in his hand.

"Use it wisely" The boy looked down at his hand then back up to Louis and smiled. Louis couldn't help but smile back. The boy open the car door and stuffed the money down his pocket on the slightly small jeans. Sighing, he got out and closed the door behind him. It hurt Louis a lot that he was so nice to him and he left without a goodbye. Louis looked down for a couple of minutes wondering why he was so affected by this but quickly looked up when he heard a tap on his window. He rolled it down to see the boy still smiling, dimples showing, while holding something in his hand.

"Here, I want you to have this" He said while holding out something for Louis to grab. Confused he held out his hand and waited for whatever it was that he wanted to give him. Once it was dropped into his palm he looked it over. It was a stone. He looked back up at him with a questioning look. The boy seemed unfazed and was smiling even bigger than before like he was waiting for him to do something.

"Flip it over!" The boy said anxiously after a few seconds of Louis staring at it. Louis cautiously flipped it over and gasped. There were beautiful purple markings all over. But that wasn't what caught his attention. What was really interesting about it was that they were glowing. The same color he saw last night after the thing fell from the sky.

"Wow... um thanks!" Louis said curious to how this works. The boy ,however, sighed after a while and backed away from the truck.

"I have a feeling that this won't be the last time we see each other" He said still backing away. "So this isn't a goodbye. It's a see you soon!"

"Wait!" Louis hollered out before he got to far. "You never told me your name!" The boy met Louis eyes for a second before turning around but continued walking.

"Harry! It's Harry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> If there are any errors, don't be afraid to tell me! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a couple of days since he last saw Harry, but he was constantly thinking about him. Louis thought back to the day he met him and wondered where he could've gone. Every time, however, he feels extremely guilty for just letting him walk away. He could have offered him a ride to where he want to... Wait... He did do that. But it wouldn't be must help considering Harry walked back into the the overgrowth where his truck could not go.

Speaking of Harry, Louis looked down on the passenger seat, where Harry once sat, and glanced at the stone. It was still glowing. The more Louis looked at it the more he realized that something had changed. Grabbing the stone with one hand while keeping the other on the steering wheel, he brought it up to his face to get a closer look. He was right. It was't glowing as bright a before. Shaking his head, he dropped it in his lap and decided to not worry about it right now. He sighed tiredly as he ran a hand through his hair. He didn't get much sleep before and the night before that considering he slept against a tree. 

Louis presses the gas petal down further wanting to go faster and distract himself from those thoughts that crossed through his head every second of the day. Speeding down the empty highway, he willed his truck to go faster. He was going way over the speed limit now but it was working. He had his mind on the road and only the road. He glanced in his rear view mirror for a second and then back at the road but what he saw made him to a double take. Harry was standing on the side of the road just staring after him with a blank face but when Louis blinked he was gone. He came to the conclusion that he was just seeing things.

He put his focus back on the highway but his heart jumped into his throat when he saw Harry standing in the middle of the lane he was on, still with no expression on his face, a few meters away. Louis quickly took his foot off the gas petal and slammed down on the brakes. For some reason the brakes weren't working no matter how hard he press. In fact, he was going faster every second. His eyes widened as he was about to crash into Harry. He closed his eyes and braced for then impact but what happened wasn't what he expected.

He was slammed forward against the dashboard and for a second it felt like he was flying. Everything was going in slow motion for Louis as he opened his eyes and made eye contact with with Harry as his truck was flipping over him. Harry seemed unfazed by the events that just occurred. Louis couldn't breathe. It felt like a ton of elephants were sitting on his chest not allowing any air access to his lungs. Suddenly, as time caught up, there was a loud crash as the roof of his truck touched the ground and that was the last thing he heard before he felt excruciating pain starting in his head then traveling through his whole body. The pain only lasted for a second before he everything when black.

********************************************************************

Louis sat up quickly, almost hitting his head on the roof of his truck. He looked around as realization dawned on him. It was just a dream. No not a dream... more like a nightmare. But that's what confused him. Why was Harry in his there? What did he have to do with anything? In his dream, Harry seemed to be able to appear and disappear where ever he liked. Or maybe he was just extremely fast. But with what happened, it made Louis realize that Harry wasn't normal. He wasn't human. He seemed indestructible. He was completely unharmed when Louis' truck hit him. It could only be his imagination talking. Maybe he was just going crazy. But he felt like the dream was telling him something. A million questions were running through his head but the main one was:

What is Harry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heylo there! I know this is an EXTREMELY short chapter but I just felt like I needed to update something.
> 
>  
> 
> ^_^ Mikayla


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a couple of days since he last saw Harry, but he was constantly thinking about him. Louis thought back to the day he met him and wondered where he could've gone. Every time, however, he feels extremely guilty for just letting him walk away. He could have offered him a ride to where he want to... Wait... He did do that. But it wouldn't be must help considering Harry walked back into the the overgrowth where his truck could not go.

Speaking of Harry, Louis looked down on the passenger seat, where Harry once sat, and glanced at the stone. It was still glowing. The more Louis looked at it the more he realized that something had changed. Grabbing the stone with one hand while keeping the other on the steering wheel, he brought it up to his face to get a closer look. He was right. It was't glowing as bright a before. Shaking his head, he dropped it in his lap and decided to not worry about it right now. He sighed tiredly as he ran a hand through his hair. He didn't get much sleep before and the night before that considering he slept against a tree. 

Louis presses the gas petal down further wanting to go faster and distract himself from those thoughts that crossed through his head every second of the day. Speeding down the empty highway, he willed his truck to go faster. He was going way over the speed limit now but it was working. He had his mind on the road and only the road. He glanced in his rear view mirror for a second and then back at the road but what he saw made him to a double take. Harry was standing on the side of the road just staring after him with a blank face but when Louis blinked he was gone. He came to the conclusion that he was just seeing things.

He put his focus back on the highway but his heart jumped into his throat when he saw Harry standing in the middle of the lane he was on, still with no expression on his face, a few meters away. Louis quickly took his foot off the gas petal and slammed down on the brakes. For some reason the brakes weren't working no matter how hard he press. In fact, he was going faster every second. His eyes widened as he was about to crash into Harry. He closed his eyes and braced for then impact but what happened wasn't what he expected.

He was slammed forward against the dashboard and for a second it felt like he was flying. Everything was going in slow motion for Louis as he opened his eyes and made eye contact with with Harry as his truck was flipping over him. Harry seemed unfazed by the events that just occurred. Louis couldn't breathe. It felt like a ton of elephants were sitting on his chest not allowing any air access to his lungs. Suddenly, as time caught up, there was a loud crash as the roof of his truck touched the ground and that was the last thing he heard before he felt excruciating pain starting in his head then traveling through his whole body. The pain only lasted for a second before he everything when black.

********************************************************************

Louis sat up quickly, almost hitting his head on the roof of his truck. He looked around as realization dawned on him. It was just a dream. No not a dream... more like a nightmare. But that's what confused him. Why was Harry in his there? What did he have to do with anything? In his dream, Harry seemed to be able to appear and disappear where ever he liked. Or maybe he was just extremely fast. But with what happened, it made Louis realize that Harry wasn't normal. He wasn't human. He seemed indestructible. He was completely unharmed when Louis' truck hit him. It could only be his imagination talking. Maybe he was just going crazy. But he felt like the dream was telling him something. A million questions were running through his head but the main one was:

What is Harry?


	5. Chapter 5

"Baby, you're the right kind of wrong"

Louis smiled at the guy who was singing and playing his guitar on the side of the street for money. He would've given him some money but... That got him thinking. He could do that. He doesn't have a hat to hold the money but he probably could find something else. Louis has been told that he has a great singing voice. maybe now was the time to put it to use.

Then he chuckled lowly, bringing himself to think it was useless and he shouldn't waste his time. Sighing dishearteningly, he decided just to go back to his truck and continue his journey. He turned around started his way back but bumped into a hard chest causing him a stagger backward. After he regained his step he looked up and was about to apologize but what he saw made him freeze. The person was gone but instead there, swaying in the breeze, was a falling hundred dollar bill where the person once was. He watched as it fell to the ground confused. He slowly walked toward it wondering if it was a trick and bent down to pick it up. As soon as he pick it up he stood up quickly and looked around for the person he bumped into earlier to give the money back.

He started walking back in the direction he came from to see if he could catch the person that dropped the money. He might be desperate for money but he is't greedy. He kept walking for a couple of blocks ,that were oddly empty, before he finally realized that the person was gone and then immediately felt bad for the person's loss of money. He sighed and stuck it in his backpocket of his pants. He sped walked the rest of the way back to his truck while trying to avoid bumping into anyone else. When he reached his truck, he sighed in relief and immediately relaxed. He had been tense ever since he picked up the money thinking police might come out of nowhere and arrest him. It's crazy but it was worse because he felt like someone was watching him the whole time. 

He walked around and was about to unlock the door and get in but stopped in his tracks when he saw a figure leaning against his truck. It almost looked like he was just hiding from something. When the boy turned his head was when he finally got a better look at him. He looked oddly familiar. Then it hit him... He let out a gasp which caused the male's head to swiftly turn toward him. When their eyes met, Louis could see the panic in his eyes. He started backing away as if he was going to run at any moment now. Louis quickly shook his head and opened his mouth to say something but the person quickly put his finger up toward his mouth as if telling him to be quiet. Louis quickly shut his mouth but walked closer toward him and whispered,

"Why in the hell is the Zayn Malik standing by my bloody truck?" 

"Shut up! Before they hear you!" He snapped back. I raise my eyebrow at him and roll my eyes. I unlock the door and motion for him to get in. He complied reluctantly and got in quickly before anyone could possibly see him. Once he scoots across the seats, he ducks down out of the view of the window giving Louis the view of what he was running from. It was kind of expected but it still surprised him on how many people were actually out there. There were loads of teenage girls barely held back by the guards and police that arrived to tame everything down.

"Drive! Drive!" Zayn demanded as soon as Louis got in and shut the door. He turned on his truck and quickly pulled out onto the road, driving the opposite direction of the teenage girls. The opposite direction of where he was suppose to be going. When they were finally far enough to be out of sight of the fans, Zayn sat up and closed his eyes in relief.

"Thank you, mate. You practically just saved my life back there" He said offering a small smile. Louis chuckled lightly before stopping at a red light and turning to look at him.

"No problem. But why were you foolish enough to get in a truck with a stranger that could be just as psycho as those girls back there and possibly kidnap you and lock you in his basement where you would be his personal slave forever?"

"Well what other choice did I have? It was either get trampled by those girls or risk my life by getting in a truck with a psycho who was planning on kidnapping me and locking me in his basement where I would his personal slave forever. Wait... You aren't really planning to do that right?" Zayn questioned while watching Louis drive when the light turned green. Louis shook his head as he was trying to hold in his laugh.

"Maybe," Louis smirked before saying, "If I were you, Zayn, I'd rather get trampled by girls than be locked in a basement forever." Zayn rolled his eyes and turned his head to look out the window.

"Oh...You can turn in here" Louis turned his head and furrowed his eyebrows to where he was pointing to. There sat a run-down old motel that looked at least a century old.

"That building?" He pulled into the parking lot and parked near the front considering there weren't many cars. Zayn nodded and sighed.

"I hate it too but they say it's least expected for a famous person to stay in...whatever this is"

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense then," Louis looked down at his lap as an awkward silence rose over them.

"So where do you live?"

Louis was surprised by the sudden question. He though for a second wondering if he should lie or tell the truth but stretch it a little. He looked back up at Zayn with a small smile before saying "Woah, slow down. I don't feel comfortable giving away my address to some stranger." Zayn have him a strange look before saying,

"You really don't think I'm a stranger do you? You seemed to know me back there when I was hiding." Louis shrugged his shoulders slightly letting months of being anti-social slip into the conversation. Louis used to be a very obnoxious, loud, outgoing person who said whatever came to his mind at that moment without thinking it through. He used to not care about what people thought about him, but that all changed. The reason why he ran away the first place.

"Well... Since that information is classified, what about a phone number?" Louis sighed sadly before replying.

"No sorry, I don't have a phone."

Zayn rolled his eyes before turning around and walking away. Louis knew Zayn didn't believe him but he didn't push it. I was better that he not let anyone get close to him. He almost made that mistake once by letting a person walk all over him and use him like he was nothing. After a few minutes of pondering his thoughts, Louis realized he was still in the parked in front of the building. So he slowly backed out and continued his way.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> It's finally up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I didn't edit it by the way. I was way too excited that I finished the first chapter. Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> ^_^ Mikayla


End file.
